


Prime Specimen

by SassyLassy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: This is more or less nothing more than a reason to write some trans Roadhog being intimate with his filthy little Junker husband Junkrat. I hope it's to your liking.





	

Roadhog pushed his hands through his hair, glad to have it free and loose after such a wild and fairly hectic day. Though, let's be honest, any day with Junkrat around was a hectic one. But that was part of the charm, wasn't it? No such thing as a quiet day, for either of them.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a quiet day. Must have been long before the Omnic war.

Moving his way through the small room the two had momentarily taken over for the night, Roadhog pushed the door leading to the bedroom open to walk in on a sight he was used to but still found it incredibly distracting each time it happened.

There was Junkrat, laid out upon the bed, naked as the day he was born. But he was doing a thing babies most certainly never do, and that was jerking off. A shameless display, his small, hardened erection being squeezed in the palm of his only good flesh hand while his robotic one clutched at the bedding lazily.

"This a solo night?" Roadhog asks as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well, just the pre-show mate." Junkrat replies casually, giving his Hog a wink and a grin. "Whaddya think?"

"Pretty lack luster." he retorts without a beat.

Junkrat frowned, before he giggled to himself and gracefully (see: not at all) rolled onto his side. Metal hand now supporting the back of his head, other hand still keeping itself fairly busy, he licked his lips. "So how 'bout you help me make this the blow out show it's meant ta be?"

"A poet of the modern age." Roadhog sighed, but a comfortable smile crossed his face before shifting and laying down upon the bed. Easily one of his large, smothering hands covered Junkrat's own. "This lil' guy has better places to be than your hand though."

"Easy on the little talk, big guy. You know he's sensitive."

"Nothing you can't handle." he retorts with a snort, before reaching down and promptly removed his coveralls which, sadly, could not cover much at all. But they were comfortable, and even if they'd slip now and then and show off the crack of his ass Roadhog had a fondness for them.

Junkrat was sitting up faster than one would expect, grin set on his face as he watched the disrobing of Roadhog. Always a momentous occasion that one had to pay attention to, for it was a crime to not admire the sight before him. A crime punishable by death, if he was totally honest. He reached with his good hand, pressing his fingers to the mess of thick hairs before sliding them downwards to the warm folds of flesh.

"I've said it once 'n I'll say it again Hog, but you got the prettiest pussy on the whole damn planet." he said.

"Again... a poet." 

He yanked Junkrat over and on top of him, earning a squeak of surprise from the younger man. It pushed his fingers inwards, a genuine accident, but one Roadhog welcomed with a hearty exhale of breath and spread his legs to make room. Not that he had to make much, Junkrat may be just a little under his height but he was such a skinny thing. It always made Roadhog look far bigger than he really was. Which, in retrospect, was not a bad thing.

"Ooh yeah," Junkrat all but purred as he pushed his fingers in, pressing them against the warm muscles within. "Ya gonna crush me fingers this time, Hog? Almost needed splints on em last time."

"Keep being mouthy and I might."

"Well then! Maybe I oughta use my right hand then." he grinned toothily.

"Please don't."

When his thumb pressed down on his swollen clitoris Roadhog had to squirm like a pig in mud, and moaned sweetly at the touch. Stupid as Junkrat could be, boy did he know his body and what felt best. It's at this point that Junkrat's lips pressed themselves to one of his pierced nipples, giving a hard suck before he shifted and bit down onto the piercing. His moan turned hotter, especially when Junkrat tugged on the nipple, pulling on it with his teeth.

The mix of pleasure and pain was always something that got Roadhog going, getting the juices flowing, and Junkrat no doubt felt that against his fingers as said juices did indeed come in thick and heavy. Roadhog was a messy lover, a shock to nobody, and would get easily soaked by just a few tugs on his nipples or rubbing of his clit. And here Junkrat was doing both.

"Like a creek down here," Junkrat mumbled around the nipple ring still clenched between his teeth. "Feel like I could fit my whole hand in there no problem."

"Don't want your hand." was the gruff response as Roadhog breathed sharply through his nose. "Stop playing around."

That tone of voice told Junkrat that the time for playful banter and cheekiness was over. Roadhog wanted him, needed him, and was almost demanding him to move now. He gave a visible shudder, hearing that demanding voice, and withdrew his hand. Wiping it against the bedding he took a moment to take in the sight of Roadhog spread out before him like this.

On his back, legs bare, thighs slick that dribbled from the most perfect vagina in all of creation. So what if the hairs weren't black any more. Did that matter? None at all. Roadhog was the sexiest creature on the planet, and he was all his to enjoy. 

"Stop staring already." Roadhog's face was flushed, eyes averting their gaze. 

"Sorry mate. Ya just so gorgeous." Junkrat admits as he reaches down, grabbing his erection and slipped it into position. Well, maybe he rubbed the end of his cock against the swollen clit a few times, just to get a little more stimulus flowing (as well as Roadhog moaning) before he pushed inwards.

It's true that it was not the biggest penis Roadhog had experienced in his life, but honestly he liked it that way. It was a comfortable size that fit in perfectly, with a nudge of Junkrat's hips he could rub up against left, right, upwards, it was amazing. 

Roadhog tilted his head back against the pillows, toes curling in on themselves as Junkrat dug his knees into the bedding and began to move. He fit perfectly against his body, the curve of his stomach, and he fitted in perfectly between his legs which of course spread for him. Junkrat made his high pitched, delighted noise as he felt Roadhog's muscles squeeze around him.

"Careful Hoggy careful, don't wanna..." he huffed a hot breath, "Squeeze too hard..." that was a lie. A total, and utter lie. He squeezed him in all the right ways, as he pressed himself in against the slick muscles that welcomed every thrust he offered with a jerk downwards. "Ooh, oh, Christ..." Junkrat moaned, pressing his flesh hand against his partners stomach, against the tattoo, pressing down. "Sight of me jerking off that hot for you?"

Momentarily Roadhog hid his face with one of his large hands. His face was warm, red, and he hated how embarrassed he got at times like this. While he was proud of his body, for the most parts, sometimes he got self-conscious. Not just because he was a trans man, but because he was huge, fat, towering trans man. He wasn't used to compliments, not like these, and Junkrat always laid them on thick to the point of turning his ears red.

Junkrat could see the blush, even if the room was dimly lit he could tell when Roadhog was getting embarrassed at his words. There was a power there that didn't come close to the power that Roadhog wielded over his own physical strength. True he could never bring Roadhog to his knees with a real fight, but he could bring the towering Junker to his knees with just the right mix of words and a certain touch here or there. It was more than a little liberating for the gangly, young Junker.

"You're so hot..." Junkrat whispered breathlessly. "Roadie... shit... no..." he struggled for a moment, his hips still moving at a rapid, jerkish pace since no way could Junkrat do anything the 'correct' way. Still, it pushed his erection deep, angling in odd angles, straining to try and find the sweet spot that would make Roadhog litearlly squeal. He was searching his shitty memory, trying to find something, a memory. It was only when Roadhog clenched and pushed himself down against his cock did he remember. "Mako!"

The cry of his name had Roadhog's heart skip a few beats, his stomach, and whole body burning. He lowered his hand, eyes wide, but Junkrat would not know this because the mask hid his face. Roadhog uttered a whimper, a weak sounding little noise coming from such a powerful man, before he all but ripped his mask away from his face. He threw it away, revealing how red his face was to Junkrat. "More," he pleaded, "Jamison," since Junrkat had gone and remembered his name (a rare thing to say the least) he could only return the offer. "Jamison, more... MORE...!"

Junkrats flesh hand pressed down where their sexes met, where it was slick with both Roadhog's juices and Junkrat's pre-cum that had slicked and spread against the warm folds of flesh that made up Roadhog's entrance. He positioned his hand around so two of his fingers were pressing hotly against the swollen, exposed clit and began to rub. Not in a light, gentle move either. It was hard, rough rubbing. The sound it made filled his ears and drove his hips to delve deeper, harder, rougher as Roadhog's body was pressing itself desperately down against the bed.

"Gonna... fill you, Mako," he huffed breathlessly, "Make a big ole' explosive mess right in you.."

"Mmff," Roadhog uttered a barely eligable answer to that. Normally, Junkrat would finish outside him. Spray his mess over his inner thighs, or on his stomach. The small threat of having Junkrat cum inside him had Roadhog's heart racing. If he said no, he knew Junkrat wouldn't. They'd been doing this long enough to know that No from either of them meant No. But here, Roadhog welcomed it. He didn't deny, didn't fight, and certainly didn't say no. Tonight, with Junkrat thrusting so quickly into him, rubbing his clit raw, he needed to feel him cum inside of him. "Yes," he finally uttered breathlessly, his free hand reaching up to grab the back of his own head so he could prop it up to look up at Junkrat. "You b-better... Make me squeal, Jamison..."

"That's the plan!" Junkrat quickened the pace of his fingers, dipping deeper, rubbing harder, as his hips worked out of sync with the movements of his hand. The metallic hand had moved, grabbing one of Roadhog's legs, pinching it between their metal grasp as his hips continued and pushed it down against the bedding. "Gettin' closer, M.. Mako," was that a pause to remember his name, or one of hesitation? "So close, gonna feel it..."

Roadhog was trembling, tingles shooting up and down his spine as he felt the heat building more, and more within him. His forehead was wet with perspiration, but it was nothing compared to the wetness down between his legs where he and Junkrat's bodies met in the most disgustingly passionate ways two society rejects like them could. He grunted, tried to speak, but words were being stolen from him just as his breath was with every movement of Junkrat's body. Toes curled, knees bent down as his back arched. 

That's when Junkrat finished. He didn't give warning or any kind of verbal cue that he'd reached his limit but he pushed forward as far as his body would allow him, hand slipping from its place between them to grip against Roadhog's thick leg. Roadhog felt it, it had him cry out, all but literally squealing at the sensational pleasure and pressure bursting at last. He thought, for but a moment, that Junkrat was done but it seemed as though he wasn't as his hips had continued their movements as he'd bent forward, over that stomach, to capture one of Roadhog's pierced nipples in his mouth.

It earned him a sharp gasp from the large Junker, which got louder still as his free hand pinched the second one between his fingers, rubbing it with the mix of their bodily juices that felt incredibly warm against his hot chest. He shifted his own arms, closing them around the small of Junkrat's back, holding him in palce as the young Junker continued to thrust into him again, and again, as he assaulted his nipples with his teeth, lips, tongue and fingers. Oh, the joys of having a lover half your age with double the energy you had. 

"Mmff, already wanting... round two?" Roadhog asked breathlessly, wrapping his thick legs down around Junkrat's rear to pull him as close as he physically could.

"What can I say, mate," Junkrat replied around a mouthfull of metal and hardening flesh. "You're the hottest thing on the face of the planet..." he slipped his tongue through the ring, tasting the mix of metal and flesh. "Can't help meself, once I get going."

Roadhog huffed heavily, but didn't fight him on that. Junkrat had always seen him as nothing more than a sexually powerful, intimidating Junker, as well as being an attractive beast of a man. He'd made no attempt at mask his attraction to him, even after he'd initially hired him to be his bodyguard Junkrat had flirted and twittered around him. Always complimenting the width of his arms, his stomach, the sheer strength and confidence his body gave off. How could any Junker in his right mind not be 100% into this man was a mystery, but also a blessing, since that left Hog all for Junkrat to enjoy alone. Him, and him alone, could touch Roadhog like this. Only he could kiss him, kiss all of his moles, squeeze his thick hips, thighs, and do what two nice touch starved individuals could do when alone like this.

"Love you..." Roadhog whispered breathlessly, face burning red as fire. "S... so much... you dirty lil'... rat..."

Junkrat giggled around the piercing, pulling back and smacking his lips together as he did as if he'd just partaken in a very delicious treat. "Aw, mate... love you too, with all me parts even the missing ones."

A genuine sentiment that had Roadhog choking an emotional ball back down. He only got emotional at times like this, when they were together, alone with one another and being like this. All they had was one another to rely on, they had each others backs through thick and thin no matter what the world threw their way. Junkrat may have picked up on the emotion welling within Roadhog since he pulled out, if just a moment, to climb over him to press his lips to Roadhog's thick, soft lips and kissed him.

It was a passionate kiss. Not raw, and aggressive, but gentle and warm. The soft sort of kiss that filled you like a glass being filled with water. The two were a complete set, fitting together perfectly despite their imperfections, and nothing short of death could tear the two apart. But even death would have to put up one hell of a fight.

What kind of bodyguard would Roadhog be if he didn't?


End file.
